


黄昏之途

by beautifulloserha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulloserha/pseuds/beautifulloserha
Relationships: Drarry - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

有时候人们迷恋那些颓废破败的景色，哈利也不例外。比如被弃置在野外爬满藤蔓的钢铁，比如血色夕阳下的断壁残垣，再比如琉璃窗破碎一地的哥特城堡——这大概就是哈利在逃亡前夕顺手将马尔福拽上汽车的原因。  
马尔福当时只剩下一口气了。说实话，这段时间太混乱了，哈利也不知道他是怎么把自己弄得这么凄惨的。总之，马尔福大概触犯了里德尔那个疯子的底线，于是他被吊在酒吧舞台的中央，那里通常会有几个放荡的金发婊子跳脱衣舞。他的双臂被手铐和铁链往上吊着，修长的手指无力下垂，就像只有纸糊的薄薄一层。他那头引以为傲的淡金色头发失去发胶的禁锢，像他无力的指尖一样垂向地面——发梢染血，他自己的。  
当马尔福移动他僵硬纤细的脖子，当他银灰色的双眸望向哈利时。一线来自黎明的微光透过高窗，正好斜打在他头顶。微尘飞舞，被吊起双臂跪在血泊里的男人就像一副颓丧又邪恶的宗教油画。光影分割，金发已无限接近银白，漆黑背景渗出玫瑰般的血腥。  
哈利听见自己低声啐了一口，然后他跑上去两枪轰开手铐，半拖半抱把马尔福带走了。  
城市尽头，云影苏醒，太阳浮出地平线。  
马尔福呻吟着醒来时，哈利还没开出纽约。他感觉肋骨断了几根，那群野蛮的黑鬼！马尔福愤愤咒骂，为喉咙里的嘶哑干渴惊讶了。哈利适时转过头，扔给他一罐可口可乐：“车上只有这个，将就一下。你需要治疗，但至少要等离开纽约之后。”  
冰冷的易拉罐正好砸在马尔福的胸口，他痛呼出声，一连串的恶毒咒骂正要冲出舌尖，就被哈利全部堵了回来：“我救了你，马尔福。如果你说出什么我不爱听的，我保证下一秒你就会出现在马路边儿上。”  
他们通过后视镜互相瞪着，圆镜片后的绿色眼睛正燃烧着冰冷的火焰。最终，马尔福妥协了：“遵命，独裁的卧底先生”。他拉开易拉罐，一口气吞了小半瓶碳酸饮料。这让他的嗓子像针扎一样疼，但也一样爽。  
哈利继续开车，马尔福像具尸体瘫在后座默默忍受他永远也无法习惯的疼痛。  
他浑身上下就没有哪一处不疼。他早就清楚，汤姆里德尔是个该死的变态，一个虐待狂！如果时光回流，马尔福发誓，他一定不会打那些瑞典账户的主意。妈的，他会做一个听话的会计，一个乖巧的“技术人员”，以此避免手腕上的瘀伤，断裂的肋骨，被刀刃爱抚的皮肤以及——马尔福低头摸了摸腰肋——这该死的还在淌血的弹孔！  
汤姆里德尔，无疑是头恶魔，甚至想将他的死亡导演成一出娱乐大众的舞台剧！这是奇耻大辱！  
马尔福捂住伤口，他的头很痛，太阳穴突突地跳，双眼发花。那些温热的血液顺着手指的缝隙往下滴落，带走他的生命。  
是的，没有如果。现在不是后悔的时候，也不该再去想里德尔那个疯子。如果再不接收治疗，他可能没命等波特开出纽约了。  
“波特，如果你不想带着一具尸体上路，”他在哈利看向后视镜时抬起血糊糊的手掌：“找个医生，我中枪了，血止不住。”  
一个急刹！马尔福听见一声：“他妈的”，汽车掉头了。  
作为一个在黑帮里的卧底警察，三教九流哈利都认识一些，这其中包括那些经验丰富的黑医。他本不想麻烦任何一个，免得横生枝节，但该死！他看着马尔福泛着青白的脸皮——从一开始他就已经惹上麻烦了。  
上帝保佑马尔福那苍白娇弱的少爷身子！哈利冷笑着，把油门踩到底。  
从11岁起，马尔福带给他的永远都是麻烦。永远！  
西莫·斐尼甘是离他们最近的黑医，为所有不便进医院的伤患提供服务。价格高，但手艺挺好。当哈利还待在警局时，西莫当过他的线人。不过他从不知道哈利是卧底，他真的以为哈利堕落了。不过，这不影响他们的友谊。  
哈利扶着快要昏厥的马尔福踏上漆黑油腻又狭窄的楼梯，停在一扇贴满小广告的铁门前。  
门没有关紧。  
哈利眼皮一跳，让马尔福靠着墙根坐下，从后腰抽出一把枪。马尔福死死捂着伤口，盯着哈利缓缓推开门，心脏都快要从胸腔里蹦出来！  
他小心翼翼的走进去，屋里一团乱，西莫的东西打翻在地。他有种不好的预感，当他推开通往手术室的门时，他的预感成为现实。西莫的血喷溅在四堵墙壁上，尸体软软的困在绳子里。椅子倒了，除了弹孔就是血。  
怒火飞快冲进大脑，要将一切烧成浆糊，又被三年卧底生涯锻炼出的冷静死死压制。他将筛子一样的西莫拖到墙角，熟门熟路的翻出一个急救箱，又将所有药物飞快扫进手提袋里。西莫死了，这里不安全，他得找其他地方给马尔福包扎。  
走之前，他甚至没有忘记带走抽屉里的所有现金。  
马尔福没听见枪声，又看到他一个人出来，皱了皱眉毛：“斐尼甘死了。”哈利没说话，只是将他扶起来。马尔福破天荒的露出一个类似于哀悼的表情：“我很抱歉。但，这就是里德尔的风格。他们以为能从斐尼甘口中得知你的下落。”  
哈利沉默着点点头，不知有没有接受马尔福的安慰。  
“来吧，我们找个地方给你治疗。”哈利将搜刮出来的医用品扔进后座：“如果你还有力气，你可以先处理那些够得着的。”  
马尔福有气无力的哼哼两声，一动不动。  
哈利开着这辆中规中矩的雪佛兰，企图找到一个安静又隐蔽的地方。兜了几圈之后，他想到了附近一栋烂尾楼。  
秋日的阳光就算是在午后也足够温和，空中随意飘荡微风，携带淡淡的血腥味。灰扑扑的楼房里灰尘遍地，绝非治疗的好地方。马尔福眯着眼，阳光正好照到他的鞋面。正常时候，正常人，这个点儿都应该在太阳的轻抚下打个盹儿，伴随着食物残存的香气，半梦半醒间见到一大片故乡的雏菊或者绿茸茸的小山坡。随着野风，颜色一阵深，一阵浅，如同某种安眠的韵律。  
但看看他，他在做什么！他在灰尘里，一座没人靠近的烂尾楼里，和波特一起，缝合伤口！当然，他不该抱怨，他没有抱怨的资格。而这正是马尔福最为厌恶的——没有资格。  
哈利撕开黏在马尔福大大小小伤口上的白衬衣。之前他一直没有发现，这件衣服已经被割的破破烂烂了，连带马尔福的身体。他比他想象中更加苍白，不知是不是因为失血。处理完这些小伤口，他掏出打火机，将西莫的手术刀放在幽蓝的火苗上消毒。马尔福始终用一种既憎恶又恐惧的眼神盯着刀尖，这目光如有实质，让哈利也不自觉的颤抖起来。  
他恼怒地冲马尔福吼叫：“收起你那怕疼的少爷脾气！我挖过的子弹没有一千也有八百，除了疼不会有任何问题！”  
马尔福的声音像是狂风里晃荡着一条细绳子：“你他妈应该给我麻醉……还有，一个马尔福才不会怕疼！”  
将打火机扔到一边，哈利闻言几乎被气笑了：“我不知道该怎么控制麻醉药，我怕把你麻醉成白痴！”他往马尔福嘴里塞了一团纱布，手起刀落——在马尔福痉挛的嘶吼中，十分有技巧的将那颗差点打进骨头的子弹剜了出来。马尔福疼的两眼发黑，像条被抛上砧板的鱼挣扎扭动，哈利差点压不住他。幸好他已经是强弩之末，很快就只能瘫在那里颤抖着喘气，冷汗顺着青筋像小溪涓涓流淌。哈利趁机给他抹上药，一圈圈缠纱布。  
直到最后一个结打在正确的位置，哈利才得空反驳马尔福那不怕疼的宣言。  
“得了吧，每次当我们在球场上正面冲撞时，你宁愿输球也不愿意冒着膝盖磕地的风险拼一把。”哈利笑了笑，将汗水从额角擦掉，很有些青春年少时的意气风发：“这就是你总赢不了我的原因。”  
从11岁开始，他们就在同一所寄宿学校读书。他们同时进入不同学院的足球队，一直敌对到毕业那天。如果要问马尔福的中学生涯有什么遗憾，那一定是总输给哈利波特。  
马尔福冷笑一声，他好像有点习惯持续的剧烈疼痛了：“我只是不想像你一样风度扫地，在所有人面前摔成屁股朝天的造型。”  
“哈，风度翩翩的马尔福少爷。是什么促使你离开伦敦被吊在夜店舞台上？”  
马尔福轻飘飘的提议：“跪下来亲吻我的脚背，我就告诉你。”  
哈利面无表情：“白痴马尔福”。  
就算快要再次晕过去，也不能阻止马尔福的条件反射：“愚蠢的波特。”  
  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

当德拉科再次醒来，他们已远离城市中心。公路尽头飞起大片云霞，孤鸟留下黑色剪影。车窗外蓬草枯黄，无人烟的荒凉。  
像他一败涂地的生命。  
“给我烟，波特。”  
哈利叼着一根烟，单手打方向盘，拿打火机点燃它。德拉科认出那是给手术刀消毒的打火机，伤口顿时隐隐作痛。青烟缭绕，哈利从上衣口袋抽出另一支烟，烟头对准他自己唇间的那根。短暂的寂静，他将燃起的香烟递向身后。  
德拉科接过来，深吸一口，像溺水的人终于被托到岸上。他看着渐渐被夜色拥抱的天空，喃喃问：“我们去哪儿？”哈利专注在道路上：“导航说前面有家汽车旅馆”。  
“汽车旅馆？好吧，好吧。我是说，你有什么计划吗？我们总不能一直开到大洋彼岸。”  
哈利似乎感到很奇怪，回头瞥了他一眼：“等到了下一个城镇我们就撩开手。我可没想过带着你上路，马尔福。”  
德拉科被抖落的烟灰烫了一下。他从座位上弹起来，紧紧抓住面前的靠背，哈利短短的发茬扫过他的手指。  
“你说什么？”他很不想承认，但这是事实：“你救了我！你应该带我一起走！”  
“凭什么？”哈利将车开进停车场，他们到了。汽车旅馆的招牌在夜空闪烁，颜色艳俗。德拉科跟着他从车上跳下来：“我没有钱，没有车，还有伤！我没办法一个人逃脱里德尔的追杀！”  
哈利丢给他一个“那又怎样”的眼神，平静而压抑：“马尔福，我们甚至，从来，都不是朋友。”  
他们是死对头。哈利看着霓虹招牌的光芒落进那双惊恐的银灰色眼睛里。他从不喜欢马尔福，他知道马尔福也是。他们在操场上打架，马尔福热衷于侮辱他的朋友，毕业时他们不会留对方的照片和联系方式，毕业后就当对方死了……  
直到三年前，他们在里德尔的会议室里重逢，像完全的陌生人那样握手和自我介绍。这一点他们倒十分默契，都不希望汤姆里德尔知道他们是同窗。  
我们从不是朋友——哈利自问，为什么我会救他？为什么我要给他治疗？答案很明显，如果他不这么做，马尔福就会死。他讨厌马尔福，但并不想看他死。除了汤姆里德尔和小矮星彼得，他不希望任何人死去。现在，马尔福轻易不会死了，他也没必要和自己讨厌的人同行。  
德拉科回过神。惊恐如潮水般从他眼中褪去，他扬起下巴，嘴角勾出一个让哈利恨之不及的轻蔑笑容——几乎眨眼之间，他就完成了从德拉科到马尔福的蜕变。  
视线施舍般落在哈利的镜片上：“当然，我们从不是朋友。但为了我自己的安全考虑，我要求分手时获得一半的现金。”  
哈利摇头：“太多了，我还有很长的路要走。”德拉科耸耸肩：“我甚至连ID卡都没有，我所有的证件和财产都落在公寓里。”  
这是实话，马尔福的确一无所有了。哈利叹了口气，左右为难。他不能拿出一半的钱给马尔福，他没时间去赚路费了。一旦动用信用卡，警局也会追查到他。后有里德尔，前有黑警，身边还跟着一个马尔福……哈利简直想从布鲁克林大桥跳下去！  
沉默。  
德拉科肩头的小恶魔蹦蹦跳跳，咧出两颗小虎牙。而他自己，一脸诚挚又小心的提议：“我假设你有一个值得托付的朋友？”  
哈利定定看着他，好像在做一个无比艰难的决定。那双绿眼睛如此专注的审视，让德拉科不禁屏住呼吸。终于，哈利开口了：“我想，我可以绕路先把你送去Z镇，那里有一个朋友。”  
“很好。现在能把我扶进去吗？我的伤口开始疼了，我需要一张柔软的大床。”  
“马尔福，你真是个使唤人的混蛋！”哈利抱怨着，但动作轻柔的搀起德拉科的胳膊。德拉科露出一个假笑：“谢谢夸奖。”  
然而他们在柜台遇到了麻烦，距离德拉科梦想中柔软的大床还有很长一段距离。  
老板满脸歉意：“抱歉，真的只有单人间了。”  
德拉科失声大叫：“我才不要和波特睡在一张床上！”  
哈利瞪他一眼：“你还可以睡在地板上，没人拦你。”  
“哈利圣人波特，这就是你对待伤患的态度吗？”  
哈利拿了单人间的钥匙：“当然不，而你只是头白貂。”  
“反正我绝不睡地板。”德拉科强调：“绝不！”  
几声窃笑从两人头顶传来。  
仰起头，两个性感女郎从楼梯栏杆探出半个身子，雪白胸脯跳动着快要从低领里蹦出来。  
“甜心，来我这儿睡吗？”黑发那个对德拉科抛了个媚眼。  
“好主意。”哈利努努嘴，戏谑的看着德拉科。这家伙虽然是个混蛋，但无疑是个漂亮的混蛋。当他们还在学校的时候，就有无数狂蜂浪蝶把马尔福淹没。  
另一个金发女郎声音甜丝丝的：“当然是好主意，”她对哈利伸出手：“来吧。”  
哈利猛地后退一步，似乎没想到他自己也在邀请名单里。他连连摆手，说话也结巴起来：“不了，我……我一个人就好！”  
他的脸瞬间红成番茄，窘迫的模样倒是冲淡了女孩子被无情拒绝的尴尬。  
“好吧，真遗憾。”金发女郎走过来在他脸颊上留下一个鲜艳的唇印：“如果你坚持一个人比较好。”  
黑发的那个挽起德拉科的手臂：“我们可以先去喝点酒，让你的朋友一个人呆着。嗯？”  
在过度的热情下依然能够处之泰然，这大概是让哈利无比羡慕的优势。德拉科不动声色的将胳膊从女孩子掌心挣脱，像个花花公子，又像个绅士，轻轻吻了吻她的手背：“我的荣幸。但如你所见，我和我的朋友长途跋涉，都需要休息。下次吧，好吗？”  
他们顺利和两个女孩儿分手，进入最后一个单人间。关上门后哈利才松了一口气：“我从来不擅长应付这种类型的女孩子！”  
“是吗？我以为你喜欢这种主动的。金妮韦斯莱，佩蒂尔……毕竟等你主动，可能等到青春不再。”德拉科毫不留情的嘲讽他，一边把自己小心翼翼的安放到唯一的那张单人床上。他还穿着那件破破烂烂的白衬衣，外面穿着一件哈利的夹克衫掩饰。  
他努力想把衣服给脱下来，但抬起手臂就会牵动腰肋的枪伤。  
哈利看了一会儿，伸出援手。“我可不是你，来者不拒。话说，你居然还记得我的前女友们？你该不会丧心病狂到这种程度吧！”他将夹克衫随手扔到椅子上，又去解衬衣扣子：“再说了，你才不明白我喜欢什么样的女孩子。如果不是受伤，你刚刚就跟她走了吧？她很漂亮。马尔福，你就是这么肤浅，只喜欢女孩儿漂亮。”  
德拉科哼了哼，倒没反驳哈利关于肤浅的评价，只是一脸嫌弃：“她的黑发是染的。”  
哈利正坐在他跟前，垂头解扣子。德拉科的目光自然落在哈利的发旋上。乱糟糟的黑发，真是夜一样的漆黑。与他碧绿的眼镜相互辉映，常常有惊人的效果。  
德拉科用指尖撩了撩哈利的发梢：“波特，你的头发不是染的吧？”  
哈利抬头，碧绿的眼睛映着黑发：“你有病？”  
他从小就是黑色头发！这个混蛋，难道都记不起他小时候的样子了？  
德拉科侧身让他把衬衣脱下来：“我只是觉得它实在太黑了。”  
裸着上半身，德拉科这才好好打量身上的伤口——他像是被小刀划烂的白纸。  
“我想洗澡。”  
“不行，不能碰水。”  
“可我闻起来糟透了！”  
哈利坏笑着：“挺有男人味儿的，马尔福。”他向浴室走去：“现在，我要去洗澡了。”  
德拉科简直恨死他了！  
“哈！波特，洗澡的时候小心点，你大概想保持着脸上的唇印过夜。我懂的，谁知道你的下一个吻还在哪里呢？毕竟你是一个直到四年级才献出初吻的小可怜！”  
他从哈利的外套里取出香烟，牙齿狠狠磨着滤嘴，尽他所能挑衅着哈利。  
而哈利，脚步一顿，缓缓转身——他的眼睛里有某种让德拉科悚然一惊的东西。  
空气似乎凝滞了，只有哈利嘶嘶的问话在房间里刮起一阵暴风雪。  
“马尔福，你怎么知道我的初吻是在四年级？”  
所有人都以为五年级时和华裔女孩秋张的吻才是他的初吻。但只有哈利自己知道，四年级的圣诞舞会，突然熄灯一分钟，一片漆黑，混乱中有人吻了他——那才是他真正的初吻。  
“你怎么知道？”  
单人间里落针可闻。香烟掉下来，砸在洁白的床单上。德拉科生平第一次，像个傻瓜讷讷无言。  
  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

哈利盯着他，那双美丽的祖母绿眼睛里燃烧着令人讶异的怒火。他显然已经知道答案了，不是吗？为何还要咄咄相逼呢？德拉科从不是习惯被动的人，哈利的反应令他不知所措。几乎是下意识的，德拉科的行动滑进一如既往的轨道——做个混蛋。

  
“怎么？迟到十三年的羞愤吗？波特，成熟点，不过是个初吻。”

  
哈利学着他满不在乎的语调：“不过是个初吻？”他简直要咆哮了：“马尔福！那是我的初吻！”

  
“别表现的像个纯情小姑娘。哦，难道你曾经列了一张表格来幻想初吻的三百六十种发生方式？真遗憾，波特。无论如何，它都在四年级的圣诞舞会成为了我的囊中之物。”

  
德拉科的提起哈利初吻的表情就像那是一个微不足道的胜利品，这激起了哈利真正的怒火。再一次，卧底生涯锻炼出的冷静条件反射般成功压制了它。

  
眯了眯他的绿色眼睛，冷酷的目光插进德拉科心口：“那么，为什么吻我？一个马尔福不应该去吻波特，不是吗？”

  
哈利曾在千分之一秒内考虑过恶作剧的可能性。但不会，如果这是个恶作剧，马尔福会迫不及待地嚷嚷，直到全校都明白他夺走了哈利波特的初吻。

  
德拉科今晚第二次语塞了。他抽出最后一根烟，把空烟盒揉成一团狠狠丢在地上——哈利发誓，他再也不会跟不知节制的马尔福分享他的香烟了。

  
“这没什么，想亲就亲了，它不代表任何事。”德拉科躲闪着哈利的目光：“去洗你的澡，乖宝宝波特。”

  
答案呼之欲出。哈利欣赏着金发男人的窘迫：“我青春期的死对头居然同时是我的暗恋者。这足以排进人生奇遇榜前三。”

  
德拉科皮笑肉不笑：“是啊，波特。谁年轻的时候没眼瞎过呢？”

  
哈利走进浴室，关门前他回敬给德拉科一个十足马尔福的傲慢表情——天知道他为什么学的这么快：“马尔福，相信我，那是你唯一一次不眼瞎的时候。”

  
伴着淋浴的哗哗水声，德拉科缓缓靠坐在床头。他才不会亲口承认他迷恋过这个黑发男人，当然，那时候还是男孩儿。他讨厌波特，但另一方面，他的确被“讨厌的波特”吸引了。波特的黑头发和绿眼睛，他在球场上怒气冲冲的表情，永远都乱七八糟的校服领带……这些几乎是德拉科一整个青春期的自慰资源。深刻的影响持续到现在，他总是偏爱黑发或者绿眸的美人。

  
水声像是一场大雨拍击着德拉科的耳膜。他突然意识到，他的青春期自慰资源正在一墙之隔洗澡！这念头唤醒了他。德拉科清楚，做过警察的波特有一具多么矫健性感的肉体。他们长大了，就像德拉科不再像根竹竿，波特也不再是当初的样子。他想象着水流在波特光滑的肌肉上流淌。波特从不像他这样苍白，他的皮肤上有阳光的味道，可看起来又是牛奶的质地。德拉科记得那个短暂的吻，黑暗中气味和触觉更加鲜明——波特嘴唇的柔软，呼吸的轻密，以及没有处理干净的稀疏胡茬。

  
是的，一个吻。当它只是德拉科一个人的秘密时，它实际上是可以不存在的。但当哈利也知道了这一切，初吻就横亘在两人之间，构成一个无可争议的事实——哈利波特和德拉科马尔福，他们接过吻。更糟糕的是，他们将带着这个事实，逃亡、吃饭、共享一辆雪佛兰，共享房间和安全感。

  
德拉科烦躁的将垂在眼睛前面的头发捋到脑后，不知第几次，他赞同父亲的观点：冲动总是没有好结果。不管是不是在青春期，他都不该放任自己。

  
一墙之隔，哈利正站在莲蓬头下面怔怔发呆，任由水流冲刷他的身体。困扰他整个青春期的谜题居然就这样被揭开了？强调一下，那是他的初吻！初吻，这意味着什么？意味着他曾经无数次回味过这个吻带给他的感觉，那种触电般的酥麻，那种令人惊愕的亲密和柔软。这也意味着他对初吻对象的长久好奇。他想知道那个吻了他又消失不见的胆小鬼究竟是谁，他在草稿本上列出一大串人名又一个个划掉，圣诞舞会后他度过了一段梦游般浑浑噩噩的日子。上帝啊，直到现在他都能清晰回忆起那个短暂的吻。长驱直入的柔软舌头，狠狠刮过敏感的上颚，温热干燥的唇紧紧贴着他……还有手指，充满掌控欲，钳住他的下巴。哈利从一开始就知道那是个男孩儿，因为他嗅到了薄荷味的剃须水。当然，还有香水——那不是女孩们会用的味道。沉沉的木香，混杂着热带雨林的饱满潮湿辛辣，一个呼吸间就充盈了哈利的肺。如果平时上课大家也用香水，哈利早就把马尔福从人堆里揪出来了，那味道再过十年他都记得。

  
说真的？马尔福？他甚至考虑过罗恩，都不曾把马尔福列入嫌疑人。毫无疑问，这是个混蛋，这个混蛋最不可能做的混蛋事就是吻他。最重要的，这个混蛋也不可能拥有如此甜美的唇瓣和好闻的气味！初吻的印记跟随哈利直到现在，上帝作证，他依然喜欢使用木香的美人。

  
哈利擦干身体，穿上他的短袖和短裤，走出浴室。马尔福已经躺在唯一的单人床上睡着了。这一天对他们而言生死攸关，马尔福还受了伤，他的确应该放松的睡一晚。

  
哈利轻手轻脚走过去，捡起掉在地上的白色衬衣。它已经被血污和汗水彻底毁了，当哈利将衣领凑近鼻端，切身体会到了马尔福的“男人味”有多糟糕。但透过铁锈味，汗酸味，以及硝烟味，他闻到了一缕木质香调。比头发丝还细的一缕，影影绰绰，又实实在在。这味道比他年少时使用的要柔和得多。

  
哈利看向德拉科，后者已经睡得不省人事。他整个人陷在柔软的床单里，发出轻轻的鼾声，淡金色头发散在枕头上。德拉科还赤裸着上半身，裤链拉开，堪堪挂在胯骨上。

  
哈利把被子盖到他身上，决定去那张只有他身高三分之二的沙发上凑合一夜。当哈利躺在黑暗中后，他依然思索着和马尔福之间的吻。这个曾经的吻，无疑会带来改变。紧接着，哈利的心脏被攥紧了——它已经带来改变。看看他睡在哪儿！如果是在昨天，他一定会叫醒马尔福，让他腾出半个床。真的，哈利不介意和他共用一张床。如果这主意能成功恶心到马尔福，那他只会更来劲儿。

  
所以，我在同情马尔福？就因为我们接过吻？哈利眨眨眼睛，尽量忽视从心底冒出来的反驳：“得了吧，我们都知道，这不仅仅是一个吻。”

  
当一个吻发生在十四岁，恰好还是初吻，而且如此神秘。那么它的意义将比它本应该拥有的要多得多。

  
直到哈利进入梦乡，他都没有找到一个确切的答案来说明他和马尔福之间的改变。

  
第二天哈利是被德拉科吵醒的。这家伙肆无忌惮的刷牙，洗脸，甚至打开了手机播放软件开始放一首气势恢宏的交响乐！哈利顶着头上的鸟巢坐起来，双眼迷蒙，半天才摸到地上的眼镜。他做了一整夜乱七八糟的梦，一会儿是他的父母，一会儿是汤姆里德尔的狞笑，一会儿是德拉科的嘴唇。

  
德拉科靠在浴室门上，头发滴着水。他穿了一件哈利的T恤，长度刚好，但显得有些空荡。“起床，你这头戴眼镜的猪！”——很好，经过一夜的休整，半死不活的马尔福彻底恢复他的混蛋本色。

  
哈利面无表情的摘下眼镜，跨过沙发背，扑倒在单人床上。

  
“马尔福，去买早餐。我要一大杯黑咖啡，苹果派，还有熏肉汉堡。”

  
马尔福挑高眉毛，究竟谁才是使唤人的混蛋？！

  
“看来我们的哈利圣人波特有了一个仆人？”

  
闷在枕头里的声音显而易见的烦躁：“看在我把床让给你的份儿上！”德拉科耸耸肩：“本来就该是我的床。”

  
回答他的只有哈利悠长平稳的呼吸。

  
德拉科穿上鞋，由于要避免挤压到伤口，所以他穿的很慢。然后他从哈利的钱夹里抽出几张现金塞进兜里，轻轻带上门。

  
太阳逐渐升高，哈利不知道他的回笼觉睡了多久，但他再一次，再一次！被马尔福吵醒了！然而，怒火还未来得及宣泄，就被马尔福凝重焦急的表情全部堵了回去。

  
“醒过来！波特，事情不太对，我们得走了！”哈利翻身坐起来，睁大了眼睛，德拉科将眼镜塞进他手里。

  
哈利清醒了，他一边换衣服一边问：“发生什么了？”德拉科将所有东西一股脑塞进哈利的旅行包：“买早餐的时候我碰到了昨晚上的那两个女人，你还记得吧？我不知道，我没受过你们那种专业训练，但我感觉不对，她们的眼神……她诱惑我，套我的话，想知道我们住在哪间房。我胡编了一个房号。总之，我们赶紧走，好吗？”

  
哈利将旅行包甩到肩上，手枪在掌心转了一圈，枪口朝外：“这里不是里德尔的地盘了，他不能大张旗鼓的带走我们，任何行动只能悄悄的。”德拉科脸色煞白：“所以他们想在室内解决麻烦。”

  
“还记得你瞎编的房号吗？”德拉科颤抖着：“309”。

  
哈利按住德拉科的肩膀：“你做的很好。没事的，我保证，只要跟紧我。”他迅速在脑海中回忆这间旅馆的布局，昨天一进门他就将门后贴着的火警逃生平面图记了下来。309，和他们同层，在右边的拐角后面，紧挨着楼梯。幸运的是，在他们的房间左边拐角处，还有一座通往停车场的楼梯。电梯是不用考虑了，他不想和里德尔的人打照面。

  
哈利深吸一口气：“准备走了，马尔福。”

  
咔哒一声，他拉开门。  
  
  


TBC  
  



	4. Chapter 4

走廊空无一人，门正对窗户，晨光扑面而来。德拉科被完全笼罩在哈利的背影里，每一分每一秒，都在剧烈的心跳中被无限拉长。  
  
哈利拿枪的手很稳，漆黑枪管泛着被精心保养过的光泽。这给了德拉科信心，他深吸一口气，跟在哈利身后，迈出他们拥挤的单人间。  
  
没有人，没有声音，令人担忧的寂静中，他们像两只极易受到惊吓的流浪猫贴着墙根移动。德拉科无比痛恨他根深蒂固的“绅士品味”，虽然今早换了哈利的休闲衣裤，但脚上依然穿着属于他自己的皮鞋。即使刻意避免，鞋底与地面摩擦的声音依然让他冷汗连连。  
  
就在他们走到房门与楼梯中间时——十分尴尬暴露的位置——德拉科听到了脚步声。紧接着，就在他们身后的拐角另一边，压低的嗓音正在说话。  
  
他们来了！  
  
德拉科的额角滴下一颗汗珠，在汤姆里德尔身边待了这些年，他认得那熟悉的嗓音——多洛霍夫！生性残忍，以折磨他人为乐的疯子，前天才制造了德拉科身上百分之八十的伤口，以此愉悦了他的主人。德拉科能清晰记起寒冷刀刃在肋骨上游走的感觉，就像他不是一个活生生的人，而是什么任人宰割的牲口。  
  
哈利适时回过头，他也听出了多洛霍夫的声音。比起德拉科这个替里德尔游走在灰色地带的“技术人员”，三年来哈利与多洛霍夫打交道的机会要多得多。德拉科身上那些深具侮辱意味的刀伤，一看就知道是谁的手笔——私下里，大家半是轻蔑半是畏惧的称呼多洛霍夫为“处刑人”。  
  
果不其然，德拉科已经被恐惧攥在手心。他细细颤抖着，双瞳的灰蓝融化在一片空洞的银色里。哈利腾出一只手，牢牢握住德拉科的手臂，将他送到自己前面。片刻的惊愕，德拉科背后感到一阵温暖，耳畔响起哈利的气音，几乎贴着他的耳廓：“走”。  
  
空荡荡的背后多出一个拿着枪的波特，就像突然出现一堵墙，将他与多洛霍夫隔开。应该是心理作用，就连多洛霍夫的声音也变得模糊起来。德拉科抬起头，离楼梯只有十步之远。前路无阻，他亦没有后路。  
  
不得不说，哈利的行为表现出远远超过普通同学的体贴。如果是以往，德拉科一定又把“哈利圣人波特”挂在嘴边挖苦了。然而现在，他只是毫无芥蒂的感谢这一切。德拉科曾经以为，就算失去父亲，失去家族的庇佑，独自一人他也能活得很好。直到现在，他才发现成年之后漫长的孤独让他多么想念有后盾支撑的温暖。  
  
这甚至让他在进入楼梯，哈利站到他身侧之后，失落的叹了一口气。当然，哈利只是以为他松了一口气。  
  
“警惕，马尔福。离他们发现找错门也不远了。”哈利低声提醒，一边走到德拉科前面开道。就算多洛霍夫想低调，也会派几个人把守所有出口。他们并不安全，除非离开这家汽车旅馆。但比起多洛霍夫带领的主力军，对付一两个小喽啰，对哈利而言轻而易举。  
  
两人快速从楼梯到达地下停车场。很遗憾，他们的雪佛兰停在地上，所以还要穿过这个低矮逼仄又拥挤的地方。哈利扬起手掌，示意德拉科停下，然后小心翼翼的贴着墙角走出去。没有任何动静，但这里视线死角太多，哈利不敢掉以轻心。他没有叫出德拉科，又猫着腰往前走了几步，侧耳细听，这才对后面一招手，让他的同伴赶紧跟上来。

脚步声几乎和拉下保险栓的微弱机括声同时响起。哈利猛地转身，枪口正对德拉科惨白惨白的脸。棕色皮肤的高挑男子一身黑西装，很好地利用了柱子背后的阴影，几乎无声无息出现在德拉科身后，手枪正好顶在他腰上。

  
布雷斯·扎比尼嘴角浮现标志性的轻浮笑容：“瞧瞧，德拉科，你竟然和波特一起行动。我记得你厌恶他，不是吗？”  
  
哈利也认出了扎比尼，他们不算熟，但他知道扎比尼是德拉科为数不多的朋友之一。当然，朋友，对他们而言也不算什么就是了。  
  
德拉科大概自己都没有意识到，他正用祈求的目光看向哈利。  
  
“波特，丢掉枪，不然我就在德拉科身上开个洞。”扎比尼用手枪顶着德拉科往前走了两步：“正义感爆棚的波特警探，不会让你的人质出事吧？”  
  
哈利没有流露任何软弱，就连目光也没分出哪怕一丝给德拉科。无视他绝望的颤抖，哈利像是盯住羚羊的狮子，枪口始终对准扎比尼：“尽管开枪，我保证你额头上会同时出现一个洞！”  
  
扎比尼脸色不变：“我接到的任务只是带回哈利波特。只要你过来，我可以放德拉科走。”他低头吻了吻德拉科的鬓发：“我们毕竟还是朋友。”  
  
德拉科报以冷笑。比起布雷斯，波特更像是他的朋友。  
  
事实上，波特完全可以不顾他的死活，一枪崩了布雷斯了事。但他没有，反而毫不动摇地与布雷斯对峙。哈利坚若磐石的姿态将德拉科从盲目的绝望中拯救出来。大脑重新开始运作，他很清楚比起布雷斯，自己才是没有时间浪费在无意义僵持上的那一方。只要有一个人从楼上下来，天平就会完全倒向布雷斯。到时候，他和哈利，一个都走不了！  
  
“我们还是朋友？真亏你用枪口招待你的‘朋友’。”德拉科镇定的微笑，高傲不可一世：“但我原谅。布雷斯，就算立场发生变化，我也不打算中止这段友谊，并且愿意为它付出更多。”  
  
扎比尼饶有兴趣的哦了一声：“说说看，我的朋友。”  
  
德拉科马尔福，号称里德尔的右手。他可以是法律顾问，可以是“理财人”，可以是秘书——他的“付出”，一定异常丰厚。  
  
“在我的公寓，你知道是哪栋。让我几乎丧命的东西就在左边衣柜第三件西装的领带夹里。很小的芯片，注意轻拿轻放。密码看书柜，从左上到右下的对角线，书脊首字母。钱我已经处理过了，不会被追查到，你可以尽情享受。除此之外，还记录了一些十分有趣的信息和名单，请酌情使用。”  
  
扎比尼的枪口没有离开：“我交朋友的眼光一向不错，但我怎么验证你说的是真是假？”  
  
该死的、多疑的、布雷斯！德拉科内心诅咒他，但表情更加骄傲，也更加冷静：“这是交易，一个马尔福从不是糟糕的交易对象。”  
  
德拉科已经没有其他更具说服力的说辞了，只能寄希望于马尔福家族曾经的声名。  
  
“所有一切都归我。亲爱的，你大方的不像是你。”  
  
德拉科维持着假笑：“我很贵。”他瞥了眼哈利，冷哼一声：“波特是顺带的。”  
  
布雷斯就吃这一套，他喜欢德拉科目中无人的轻狂。他看向由始至终不发一言但也从未松懈的哈利：“我决定接受德拉科的……友情。波特，别再拿枪指着我，这有点吓人。”  
  
哈利寸步不让：“为什么不先把枪从你朋友身上拿开？”  
  
“好吧，好吧。你离我远一点，退后，再退。”扎比尼推着德拉科往前，直到身边有一辆越野车做掩体，而哈利几乎退到了地下停车场的出口。  
  
“去吧，德拉科，没有下次了。”  
  
德拉科踉跄了一下。没有回头，他向哈利走去。两人依然没有放下枪，扎比尼指着德拉科，哈利指着扎比尼。  
  
而德拉科走在中间，如履薄冰，就怕在最后关头出什么岔子，同时也暗暗祈祷那两把枪千万不要走火！  
  
可惜，上帝从来不站在他这边，紧张的安静被一声惊叫打破！精神过度集中的三人居然没发现文森特·克拉布像只球一样从楼梯滚了进来。哈利一把枪简直不知该指向谁，就在克拉布拔枪的危急之际，一声枪响结束了一切！  
  
克拉布倒下了，鲜血从胸口喷涌而出，迅速积成一滩。  
  
扎比尼的手枪还在冒烟，他满不在乎的耸耸肩：“刚好背黑锅。”  
  
枪声大概惊醒了整个旅馆的人，就像一滴清水落进热油锅，嘈杂四起。德拉科提脚跑到哈利身边，不过两秒，再回头扎比尼已经躲进了作为临时掩体的越野车后面，只剩克拉布的尸体孤零零躺在血泊里，死不瞑目。  
  
哈利和德拉科跑上地面，趁乱钻进车里，不顾阻拦横冲直撞地开了出去。多洛霍夫还在三楼，一对无辜的情侣正被吓得抱头痛哭。他从窗口眼睁睁看着那辆明显改造过的雪佛兰以时速150迈的气魄冲上公路弯道，连开三枪，枪枪打偏！紧接着一辆大卡车驶过来，彻底隔断了他的视野。  
  
狂飙二十分钟，哈利才回到正常车速，然后靠边停车，从后备箱的暗格里取出一个新牌照换上。德拉科瞄了一眼，那里面还有一堆枪支弹药和各种假证件——看起来波特做了充分的准备？德拉科才不信他被黑警出卖才不得已临时出逃的说法。  
  
重新上路后，德拉科还没从之前的“疯狂赛车”缓过劲儿。哈利打开收音机，调到古典乐。  
  
残余的肾上腺素和着舒曼的a小调钢琴协奏曲，在车厢内缓缓流淌。  
  
一旦平静，疼痛便席卷上来。德拉科捂住昨天刚包扎好的伤口，掌心感受到一阵熟悉的濡湿。不用说，一定是刚刚的颠簸让它撕裂了。哈利还在为之前的死里逃生而兴奋——生理上的，而非情绪——并且正喋喋不休最开始那个漂移有多漂亮，引擎声又有多性感。  
  
缺乏冒险精神且身体素质欠佳的马尔福少爷两眼一翻，晕过去了。  
  
TBC


	5. Chapter 5

  
  
德拉科没有睡多久，他是被食物的味道唤醒的。雪佛兰停在一座加油站附近，哈利正在啃从便利店买来的汉堡，一大杯黑咖啡散发着廉价又浓烈的香味，收音机已经从古典乐调到了流行音乐。德拉科翻了个白眼，波特就只有听口水歌的品味。

“你的汉堡和咖啡。”哈利递给他一个纸袋。德拉科扒拉了一下，实在没什么胃口。看在伤口被重新包扎过的份上，他没把纸袋扔回去。

正午的太阳把目所能及的一切融化成液态金属，前路消失在一片凸起的红色山坡里。

炎热、枯燥，德拉科开始想念冷气充足的购物广场。“见鬼！十月了还这么热！”他咬下一口汉堡，紧接着从齿间拉出一片酸黄瓜，表情活像看见一条蠕动的虫。

哈利哈哈大笑，“哦，可怜的德拉科小宝贝，告诉爸爸，你讨厌酸黄瓜吗？”

德拉科皮笑肉不笑地一咧嘴：“智障波特，如果你连买汉堡这种小事也做不好，那就把钱包交给我管。”

哈利满不在乎地偏头看了他一眼，阳光落进碧绿的眼睛，像是撒了把碎星星：“别这样，我们可是在一起逃亡呢，至少得建立起信任。来吧，让我们开始最简单的第一步，讨厌酸黄瓜吗？”

“是的，建立信任。”德拉科咀嚼着“信任”这个词，嘴角勾起一抹意味不明的微笑。如果这三年间，哈利有多关注德拉科一点，就会知道这种笑容往往是金发男子坑人的前兆。

“没错，我讨厌酸黄瓜。不仅如此，我还像个可恶的小妞一样疯狂喜爱榛果碎冰淇淋和草莓慕斯。”他对哈利露出一个“满意了吗”的表情：“到你了，波特。喜欢苹果派还是樱桃派？”

哈利已经吃完他那份午餐，而且看起来完全没有等德拉科吃完的意思。他已经转动钥匙，一边起步，一边漫不经心的回答：“蓝莓派。”

“喜欢赛车还是攀岩？”

答案显而易见：“见鬼！当然是赛车。”他觑了德拉科一眼：“你问得太多了，该到我了。”德拉科摊开手，十分友好：“请便。”

然而哈利突然愣在那里，他的脑海被一些问出口一定会引爆尴尬的东西占领了。比如“你为什么投身里德尔麾下”、“你的腹肌看起来不错，一周去几次健身房”，以及“为什么偏偏是我，为什么当年你暗恋的人，居、然、是、我！”……

幸好德拉科没有给他们尴尬的机会，他伸出三根手指，随着“三、二、一”的倒数握成拳：“时间到，波特，你错过了机会。”他舔舔嘴唇：“那么，喜欢红色还是绿色？”

这个问题太没水准了，哈利不假思索：“红色。”

德拉科一脸嫌弃的撇撇嘴：“可怕的品味——领带还是领结？”

“啧，领带吧。”

“喜欢做警察吗？”

“非常喜欢。”

“你要去做什么？”

“小……”哈利吧唧闭上嘴，两瓣嘴唇缝起来也没这么严实。他恼怒地盯了德拉科一眼：“这是我的事”。

德拉科在半黑半白的地界装惯了大尾巴狼，已经很久没这样单刀直入过了。但他脸皮被锻炼的异于常人，毫无少年时代轻易红透耳根的怂样。此时好整以暇地看回去，也不觉得自己乘机套话有什么错处。

“信任。”他露出一个假笑：“我们需要建立信任。”

“事实上，我们刚刚在地下停车场做的不错。”哈利意有所指的说，完全忘了是谁先开始你问我答的无聊游戏：“即使我们从来没有特地建立过所谓的‘信任’，它也已经存在了。所以，这个游戏可以暂停。”

德拉科想起他握着枪毫不动摇的眼神，心脏以一种烟花绽放的方式狠狠跳动了一下。

哈利一手撑着方向盘，一手夹烟搁在窗外。他漆黑的头发像一团风中飞舞的火焰，双眼却平静如水，望着前方。看来他完全没有意识到，自己刚刚说了多么……“交浅言深”之语。

马尔福从不轻易信任他人，马尔福只相信利益。德拉科发誓，当他咀嚼“信任”这个词时，心头漫上的尖酸嘲讽不是作假。

我是一个马尔福——德拉科心想。

“是的，你高尚的行为赢得了我的信任。你没有抛下我自己逃命，这才是关键。”修长手指轻轻敲打坐垫，在一如既往的傲慢语调之下透露出某种忐忑。“看来行动的确比你问我答的游戏有效，我们应该从行动开始。比如，称呼对方的教名。你说呢？哈利？”

这对波特和马尔福而言，似乎过于亲昵了。哈利觉得德拉科可能在恶趣味的撩拨他，因为他叫“哈利”这个名字的方式——缓慢，咬字暧昧，尾音消失在低低的气息里——配合他那有些可爱的口音，就像是某种成人活动的前奏。

别问哈利为什么一个马尔福要撩拨波特，他们十几年前甚至接过吻呢！顺便，马尔福的吻技一定是职业级的。

德拉科凑近了点：“嗯？哈利？”，和他一样的剃须水味道随着温暖的呼吸抚上面颊。哈利手微微一抖，颤下一截烟灰，被一肚子坏水的某人尽收眼底。

某种情愫在车厢内发酵，好像自成一个世界。风从大敞的车窗外呜呜刮过，怎么也进不来。哈利背后出了一点热汗，眼睫毛像某种轻薄敏感的生物，颤动着，在碧绿的眼瞳投下不清晰的影子。他不舒服的调整了一下坐姿，稍微一转头就撞进一双专注的，灰蓝色的眼睛。灰色的部分在阳光下无限接近于银，蓝色的部分则格外醒目，像是冰天雪地里反射光芒的水晶，透彻极了。随着德拉科伸长脖子，金色发梢轻轻从哈利颈项的皮肤上撩过，一路火花带闪电。

哈利小心往窗户的方向歪了歪，避开德拉科的掌控范围，深吸一口气。

世界重归清明，哈利莫名有些失落，又有点自己都说不清的恼怒。

冷静了一会儿。“你说的没错。”他调皮地笑了，镜片后的双眼在德拉科脸上扫了一圈，溜到他胸前：“辛德瑞拉，系上你的安全带。”

德拉科一愣，以为自己听错了。辛德瑞拉？如果他没听错，这是某个愚蠢的童话故事！

“怎么了？”哈利大笑出声，成功将车厢里最后一点令人脸红心跳的荷尔蒙冲散：“午夜零点就消失的灰姑娘，和灯亮就不见的德拉科——你们其实是同一个人吧！”

德拉科发出一声怪叫，几乎把他的绅士修养丢去了爪洼国：“疤头！我会狠狠揍你的白痴脑袋！”

他不是说说而已，他真的一掌糊上了哈利的脑袋。哈利整个人往前一冲，雪佛兰也跟着轰鸣一声，像被戳了屁股的公鸡。偏僻荒凉的公路上，唯一一辆车，时而蛇形，时而加速，时而以匪夷所思的角度撞向护栏，又在千钧一发之际被抢救回来。

如果这里还有其他车辆，正在激情互殴的两人准会被拖出来踢屁股！

最后，德拉科以伤员的微弱优势在哈利身上留了两道印子。而司机，他只有一只手，很难全身心投入殴打副驾驶的“事业”。于是，德拉科胜。

当云霞绮丽，他们停在一家快餐店前。德拉科还穿着那双格格不入的尖头皮鞋，哈利看了一眼，掏出钱包：“去找找你的水晶鞋？”

哈利的后脑勺又挨了一掌。

德拉科已经走到他前面，背影潇洒的像个白马王子：“我的水晶鞋已经穿在脚上了。”

好吧，如果他执意要穿着这双尖头皮鞋上路，哈利也管不着。不是吗？

他们各自点了餐，终于可以坐下来好好吃顿饭，不过菜色依然令人难以忍受。

“说真的，我不想再吃这些垃圾了，它们在谋杀我的胃！”

少爷脾气。哈利腹诽道，淡定嚼他的晚餐。嗯，薯条还行！

“再过两天，我们就可以到Z镇了。罗恩做饭的本事不错，你可以期待一下。”

德拉科嗤笑一声：“穷鬼还会烹饪？我以为他家只能吃土豆泥。”挖苦脱口而出，之后他才在哈利谴责的瞪视中领悟到，原来所谓Z镇的朋友，就是罗恩·韦斯莱。

“该死，你要把我托付给韦斯莱！”

德拉科的反应比哈利想象中要温和一点，至少没有立刻走人。

“罗恩很棒，而且你有求于人。该死的，不要叫他穷鬼！我甚至不知道他愿不愿意收留你，所以请你表现的像个成年人！”

学生时代，德拉科和罗恩之间的矛盾甚至比他和自己的还要不可调解。哈利想想都觉得头疼，而德拉科的怒气槽正以肉眼可见的速度爆炸：“不确定？什么叫不确定？我也不确定韦斯莱会不会喂我吃枪子儿！”

“罗恩不会！”哈利按住他的肩膀，将他按回椅子里：“罗恩不会，好吗？他不会喂任何人吃枪子儿。他是我见过的最善良的人。他现在是足球教练，完完全全生活在光明的世界，我敢保证，他最糟糕的噩梦里也不会向谁发射一颗子弹。”

“我不想去他那儿，可我好像没有其他选择？”德拉科躺进椅背，好像看见了最黑暗的未来。

哈利点点头，为德拉科的妥协而高兴。事实上，他已经有三年没和罗恩联系过了。他被警局停职，又高调加入里德尔的势力，罗恩不知究竟，为此和他在电话里大吵一架。之后哈利单方面切断了所有联系，主要是为了保护他。现在，哈利已经不是卧底了，他迫不及待地想与他最重要的朋友和解。其实就算没有德拉科，他也会先去Z镇拜访罗恩，他不能带着遗憾上路。

哈利抬头看了一眼霜打茄子般的德拉科——希望也能让德拉科和罗恩和解。

两人各怀心事，在白炽灯下各自戳着薯条。  
  
TBC  
  



	6. Chapter 6

他们花了双倍的时间才到达Z镇，问题主要出在德拉科身上，他的伤口在愈合过程中导致了一场高烧。幸运的是，当高烧退却，德拉科的伤口也只剩下粉色的疤痕。拆开绷带后德拉科如获新生，高昂的情绪让他对之前的不愉快轻轻放过。两人约法三章，德拉科对罗恩表现适当的尊重，而哈利确保他能安全留在罗恩家中，直到风头过去。

Z镇十分安静，和灯红酒绿的国际都市截然相反，保存着一种朴素的宁静和古典的美丽。德拉科甚至在镇外一个碧绿的小山坡上瞥见了马尔福庄园的影子：和煦的微风、温暖的太阳、枝头鸟儿的啼鸣……德拉科开始喜欢这儿了。更别提镇子里那些积木一样色彩明丽的房屋，阳台上一盆盆月季，还有爬满蔷薇的白色篱笆。德拉科吁了口气，从安家的地方来看，韦斯莱也不是没有可取之处。

以防万一，哈利将雪佛兰停在一家旅馆下面，两人步行去镇子另一边的韦斯莱家。他们都开了半宿车，踩着清晨的露水在渐渐苏醒的街道上穿行，好像是行走在他们的梦境里。哈利指着一个小院子：“我想住在这样的房子里，再养条狗。”德拉科看过去：“嗯……阁楼的窗户可以换个朝向，应该能看到小熊座。”哈利笑着挖苦他：“我以为你只会住别墅？”德拉科哼了一声：“我住过庄园，也住过公寓，就是没住过碗橱。”

哈利的父亲曾经是警察，但被线人出卖，因公殉职，还连累了他的妻子。后来哈利被姨父家收养，就睡在逼仄的碗橱里，直到他的教父从美国回来争夺监护权——这事儿曾是霍格沃茨的八卦头条。

面对德拉科的口无遮拦，哈利手下留情，但狠狠踩了他的脚。

小镇不大，他们到罗恩家门口的时候，太阳才刚刚升过屋脊。一片彤云映照着干净整齐的院墙，漂亮得仿佛油画。

德拉科拉住哈利要去按门铃的手腕：“你办完你的事，还会回来吗？”哈利学者他的样子挑起眉毛，给出一个模棱两可的答案：“当然”。

“是很危险的事情吗？”德拉科的脑海中闪过后备箱里的各式武器。哈利波特从来就是一个孤胆英雄，大概是患了什么个人英雄主义癌症，药石无医。

“你在担心我？”他瞪大的祖母绿瞳仁中映出德拉科微微窘迫的脸。一缕金发耷拉下来，又被他不自在的捋到耳后。借着这个动作，德拉科移开面庞，不耐烦地啧啧舌头：“谁管你！”但哈利笑了笑，没再绕圈子：“还好……我是说，我能搞定。”

德拉科放开他的手腕，整整自己的衣领：“去见你的朋友吧。”他在“你的”这个词上加了重音。哈利装模作样的叹口气：“你们会好好相处的。”接着按响了门铃。

没人应门，再按了几次，等了大概两分钟，依然没有反应。德拉科耸耸肩：“还没睡醒？或者出去嗨了一整晚？”哈利摇摇头：“罗恩不会……你让一下。”他眉头紧皱，弯下腰从口袋里掏出一只别针，用手掰开。德拉科转过身，看着空无一人的街道，给他望风。不一会儿，咔哒一声，门开了。他们放轻脚步摸进去，德拉科敏感地嗅到了一丝铁锈味儿。他伸手拦住哈利，还没组织好语言，就听哈利说道：“我想起了西莫。”

两人的目光在不祥的寂静中交汇，谁也不敢说出心中的猜测。德拉科摸摸鼻子：“不会的，你们从未联系过。”

一楼没有人，哈利走上楼梯，而德拉科被餐桌上的一本电话簿吸引了目光。翻开的那一页上写着“房东格雷太太”，后面跟着一串电话号码。冷汗流到德拉科的眉骨，他轻声叫住哈利：“你认识格雷太太吗？”

“什么格雷……”他一愣，脸上渐渐浮现惊恐的颜色：“那是我三年前的房东！”德拉科举起黑色封皮的电话簿，喉结紧张滑动：“看来他尝试过联系你。”

哈利不再回答，他像一道残影掠上二楼。德拉科想说你冷静一点，他们也许就在楼上守株待兔！但哈利太快了，他的视野很快失去了哈利的身影。德拉科问候了一句上帝，跟着他跑上去。当他一只脚迈上二楼的木地板时，他听到一声绝望的枪响！这让他像是中了什么魔法一样，再不能挪动一步。

楼梯的斜对面是一块用镜面装饰的墙壁，正好可以映出走廊另一头。哈利半跪在卧室门口，挡住了里面，左手在背后做了一个“停步”的手势。德拉科透过镜面看见血迹从他肩头泅出，多洛霍夫带领两个黑衣人逆着光走出来。德拉科只希望有邻居听到之前的枪响能报个警。他从后腰抽出一把手枪，是下车前哈利塞给他的。他枪法平平，能一枪命中多洛霍夫的几率比瞎猫碰上死耗子还低。他只是紧紧握住他的武器，好像这样能平复激烈的心跳，好像他真的能在千钧一发之际把哈利从魔鬼的爪牙下救出来。有时候，勇气需要一点支撑，德拉科的支撑就是这把枪了。

“哈利，哈利。”多洛霍夫一脚踩上哈利的肩头，伤口挤压出一大滩鲜血，让他疼地闷哼一声。多洛霍夫仿佛被他的反应取悦了，皮鞋底碾着他，手枪在指间娴熟地转了一圈，对准哈利身后：“你的小伙伴呢？”

该死的扎比尼！德拉科在心里狠狠唾骂。

哈利冷笑一声：“他不在。我们闹翻了，我们关系本来就很糟糕。”

“是吗？”多洛霍夫将信将疑，命令下属：“去看看。”两人绕过哈利，向德拉科走来。从镜面里，德拉科能看到他们一步步逼近，他紧张得手心冒汗，却没有后退一步。就在他们快要发现德拉科时，哈利突然抱住多洛霍夫踏在他肩膀上的小腿将人撅倒，抢了他的枪！手比眼快，哈利射中一个闻声回头的黑衣人。另一人在同伴倒地的瞬间瞄准了哈利，可惜子弹还未出膛，肺部就被连续穿了三个洞。

他死了，露出身后双手执枪，惊魂甫定的德拉科。

多洛霍夫爬起来，他之前抢夺了哈利的手枪，此刻他将枪口指向哈利。德拉科惊呼一声，还未放下的手枪打向多洛霍夫。两道枪声同时响起，可惜德拉科的运气好像在刚刚就已经用光了，这一枪偏离轨道，崩上了天花板。跳弹擦过哈利的脸颊，留下一道醒目的血痕。多洛霍夫本来可以击中哈利的胸膛，但出于对德拉科枪法的不信任，哈利条件反射地朝旁边一滚，于是只被伤到了右腿。多洛霍夫像只野兽扯起嘴角：“偏了一点，真可惜。小马尔福，你说是不是？”德拉科的手指快要脱力，他被那颗差点掀开哈利头盖骨的跳弹吓着了。

哈利显然没空计较这些，度过最危险的情境，冷静退居二线，他的大脑被像岩浆奔涌的悲伤愤怒洗涤一空。他甚至没感受到让他与死神擦肩而过的那颗跳弹！他回身就是一枪，拖着鲜血淋漓的右腿扑上去，拳头和枪托一齐往多洛霍夫的脸上招呼。德拉科不知该不该靠近，直到哈利骑在半昏迷的多洛霍夫身上，朝他脑袋轰了一枪。

鲜血和脑浆像坏掉的喷泉，淋了哈利一身。

德拉科瞪大双眼，像只行尸走肉，挪动他的步子。越过哈利和多洛霍夫的尸体，德拉科终于看见了韦斯莱。卧室里还算整洁，只有韦斯莱——可怜的红头发被捆在一个高脚椅上，像是一个血糊糊的，破烂的皮口袋。

手枪从他不堪重负的指尖滑落，发出“碰”的一声。德拉科回过神，好像听到了隐隐约约的警报。

他半跪在哈利身边：“哈利，有人报警了，我们应该离开。”

哈利抬起头，眼神迷茫。一粒血点子正好落在他的瞳孔上，德拉科心想，他看到的世界一定是一片血红，包括此时的自己。他的心脏紧锁，悲伤被挤压出来。他伸手捂住哈利的双眼，掌心传来睫毛的触感，告诉他哈利依然睁着眼睛，就像之前一样空洞无神。

德拉科吻了他。

不知道唇与唇的触碰是否算安慰，但在一片令人作呕的血肉锈红中，德拉科的气息拯救了他，幻觉似的木香吹动停摆的脑袋。哈利能感觉到了，空气中的硝烟，嘴唇上冰凉的柔软，还有眼睫之上，带来安全感的手掌。泪水渐渐积蓄，浸湿了德拉科的指缝。

“走吧。”他扶起中了两枪的哈利，赶在警察到来之前，从后门离开了韦斯莱家。屋子外面是另一个世界，没有死亡和罪恶，暖色调的房屋鳞次栉比。太阳的光芒还不怎么强烈，但朝颜花已带着露珠盛放……这更加强化了一个念头：韦斯莱的死亡是一个错误。

德拉科将一身鲜血，基本失去行动能力的哈利藏在绿化树林里，然后他扔了染血的外套，去把他们的雪佛兰开回来。Z镇没有久待的必要了，当德拉科问他“我们去哪儿”时，哈利回答：“S市”。于是德拉科就开往S市，没有再讨论他们是否应该分开，好让哈利去做“他自己的事”。

当晚他们歇在另一家大同小异的汽车旅馆里。德拉科搬出剩余的药物和绷带，在令人窒息的安静中往哈利的伤口泼消炎药。之前他在哈利的指导下剜出了肩膀里的子弹，腿上的那颗是哈利自己动的手。直到现在，德拉科的后背还在流冷汗。

“他们昨晚才找到罗恩。”哈利垂着头：“如果我们能快一点，就算只快一天……”

德拉科咬咬下唇：“对不起，我……”

哈利打断他：“我好像第一次听你说这个词？”他疲惫地笑了：“不，别说这个。又不是你想发高烧的，这不是你的错。”

哈利的语调中有种不容拒绝的宽和，这种松弛感几乎从未出现在德拉科的世界里，让他不由自主地咽下了后半句话，好不容易鼓起的勇气也烟消云散。

德拉科盯着自己的皮鞋尖——对不起，韦斯莱死于我的软弱。

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

  
一天之前，德拉科满心以为他能展开一段全新的生活，无论好坏。这包括与哈利之间的某种理解，和韦斯莱的和平相处，以及金盆洗手的人生规划。但现在一切都完了，里德尔的疯狂推翻了所有。从少年时，这位黑暗的代言人就致力于毁掉他的生活。  
床头灯的光芒透过肮脏的玻璃罩，映着德拉科的金发。哈利发现他的表情十分落寞，这几乎不应该出现在德拉科的脸上。当他的目光从头发滑到德拉科的嘴唇上时，他想起了白天那个悲伤的吻。  
哈利不自在的抓住床单：“谢谢。”德拉科抬起头，有些惊讶：“什么？”  
“这个——”哈利凑过去，蜻蜓点水般的一吻：“谢谢你陪在我身边。”  
没有讽刺，没有争吵，没有似是而非的互相贬低。他们静静地望着对方，这感觉像是一场拥抱。  
哈利从未想过，他能从德拉科身上获得安慰。他本该孤身一人，独自开车，独自吃饭，行走在复仇的道路上，如飞蛾扑火。只因为一时心软，他将德拉科带走了。他拯救了德拉科，德拉科也拯救了他。  
哈利已经经历过生离死别，他的父母，西里斯，莱姆斯，现在还有罗恩。这些死亡带给他一次比一次更加深刻的悲伤和懊悔。当他亲见罗恩的尸体时，这些积压的情绪终于爆发，如同海底火山炸开冰层。棺木里父母苍白的脸颊，西里斯和莱姆斯尸骨无存的衣冠冢，与罗恩被折断的颈骨一起，冲垮了他的世界。  
幸好有德拉科，将他从岌岌可危的毁灭欲望中带出来，带回鸟语花香，阳光明媚的现实世界——只用了一个吻。  
哈利清楚这意味着什么。他知道夕阳是怎样在湖面涟漪洒下碎金，他知道将木柴扔进壁炉是怎样哔啵作响，他知道夜风是怎样吹动书桌前蓝色的窗帘……所以，他也知道德拉科的吻。  
德拉科对他的回吻礼貌而克制的回应着，没有多余的动作，也没有多余的话语。哈利将他的反常归因于他们所经历的，这糟糕的一切。  
第二天，他们继续上路，开往S市。换了德拉科驾车，哈利坐在他旁边。天气阴沉，乌云一团一团挤在山头，看来就快有一场暴雨。  
“你知道，你不能跟我一起走。”哈利旧事重提，只是这次没有一个韦斯莱做德拉科的避风港。  
“我也很好奇，究竟是什么事情不能带上我？你可以把我留在门外，你去做你的事，做完我们一起离开。”德拉科隐隐有些烦躁，哈利想把他甩开的事实和后备箱的武器总让他产生某些不好的猜测。谁知道一个走投无路的警探能做出什么疯狂的事呢？  
“不能，我不能。”哈利摇着头：“我是去做……不好的事。”  
“哇哦，难道你做过什么好事儿？”德拉科瞥他一眼，扔给他一根烟：“得了吧，好像我才是那个从小坏到大的混蛋——家学渊源，不是吗？”  
哈利点燃了那支烟，塞回德拉科的嘴里。他张了张口，终于坦白：“我去杀人，我不确定能带你回来。”  
一个急刹！哈利整个人往前一冲，安全带正好勒住肩膀上的伤口。德拉科转头盯住他，那目光里酝酿着一场风暴。  
“波特警探，请重复一遍？我怀疑我耳朵不太好了。”  
哈利避开他谴责的目光：“你听清楚了，德拉科。”  
“我无法理解，汤姆里德尔那个混蛋似乎在纽约，正是你逃出来的那个地方。”  
“里德尔应受法律的制裁。”哈利的表情是德拉科从未见过的狠厉，他意识到，哈利是真的在恨——“但小矮星彼得，他理应死在我手上！他早该死在我手上！”  
德拉科拿下嘴角叼着的纸烟，保持着面上的平静。他耸耸肩：“愿闻其详。”  
“他是出卖我父母的线人。如果不是他，汤姆里德尔在英国就已经被我爸抓进监狱了。有线索表示他和里德尔一起到了美国，西里斯在美国查了很久，但一无所获。我刚入职的时候，西里斯和莱姆斯见到了他。这个胆小鬼，他不敢掺和里德尔的生意，又无法摆脱里德尔的控制，主动向西里斯自首求助。但事实上，这是一个圈套，是里德尔的报复。最终，西里斯和莱姆斯被他的虚假情报骗到了空货舱，炸死了，什么都不剩下。我当时居然以为他诚心悔过，我居然以为他值得一场公正的审判！我应该那时候就喂他吃枪子儿！”  
哈利的胸膛激烈起伏：“西里斯是我的教父，莱姆斯是我的师长。他们是我仅剩的亲人了。”  
德拉科点点头：“我知道这个人，里德尔曾经最忠实的仆人，好像就是在三年前被流放了。”  
“不，那不是流放，那是保护。”哈利冷笑：“我也是在前不久，才终于得知他的下落。”  
“我猜，那是里德尔故意泄露的情报，用以试探你的忠诚。你露馅了，只好匆匆逃走。你就不怕小矮星彼得知道你要来杀他的消息，已经离开S市了吗？”  
“他本来不在S市。”哈利的绿色眼睛隐在一片阴影后面：“是我假借里德尔的身份，给他递了消息，让他去S市躲避追杀，并且只能等单线联系。这是个胆小鬼。”  
德拉科敏锐地指出：“杀一个胆小鬼，不会让你回不来。”  
哈利没有说话，当然他也没有解释的必要。德拉科足够聪明，他知道正直的警探在不经审判，出于仇恨取走某人的生命之后，将去做什么。  
蠢货！德拉科尽量平复胸中的怒火：你的未来、前程、人生，会因为这场复仇万劫不复！  
德拉科忍下了，他很清楚哈利现在的状况经不起刺激。任何怒气只会催化哈利的叛逆。  
“西里斯的死不是你的错。你知道的，哈利。不要把这些责任统统揽在你自己肩上，看在上帝的份上，你还没这么重要。”  
但哈利垂下了头颅，整个人瞬间颓废了：“不，是我的错。是我错信了小矮星彼得，那个假情报，是通过我的嘴才到达西里斯的耳朵里。而我在里德尔身边待了三年，却还是没有任何可靠的证据可以将他的余生都送进监狱。既然如此，为何我不把小矮星彼得先送去地狱赎罪呢！”  
“我知道了。但我不会走的，我没有地方可去。”德拉科发动雪佛兰，疾驰在公路上。哈利还想说什么，被他斥了一声：“闭嘴！”  
哈利沉默了。  
天色越来越暗沉，风越来越大，不知哪里的塑料袋被狂风迎面刮来，恰好夹进雨刷里。德拉科骂了句脏话，狠狠砸了一下方向盘，踩了刹车。  
“德拉科，你怎么了？”  
“不，别出声。”德拉科抬手制止他。如果说，看见罗恩尸体的时候，德拉科心里只有愧疚，那么现在，他已经在后悔了。他悔恨自己的软弱，悔恨自己的隐瞒，而且清楚的知道，接下来那些话一旦宣之于口，就覆水难收。  
他还贪恋着哈利嘴唇的温度。  
但他能眼睁睁看着哈利波特一脚踏进深渊吗？何况他手里还握着那根救赎的蛛丝。  
哈利忐忑不安地感受着车厢里这场原因不明的崩溃，德拉科苍白的脸色几乎让他忘了几分钟前还充盈于心的刻骨仇恨。终于，德拉科咬了咬嘴唇：“我骗了扎比尼。”  
哈利的瞳孔惊愕张大。德拉科没理他，继续道：“那个芯片里只有一点非法资产，这些年我收集的名单和账单，里德尔留下的蛛丝马迹，我都贴身带着。我很抱歉，没有早点告诉你。但我害怕，我怕你拿到这张芯片，我就会一起进监狱！如果是当时的你，一定会抓我进去。我不想坐牢，我只想自由的活着！”德拉科哽咽了：“我很抱歉……”  
充分理解德拉科的信息花了哈利一点时间。德拉科话音落地后，车厢里静止了很长一段时间。直到一颗豆子大的雨珠砸在挡风玻璃上。酝酿已久的大雨从云端倾泻，以颠覆天地的气势朝孤单的雪佛兰掀来。哈利的拳头先于一切可能的反应落在德拉科脸上！  
这一拳扯裂了昨天德拉科包扎的伤口，鲜血顺着锁骨涓涓流下，滴落在他干净的衬衫上。  
血的铁锈混杂在雨水泥土的腥气中，令人作呕。哈利揪住他的衣领，好像回到了不共戴天的四年级，冲着这张令人牙痒的脸嘶吼：“罗恩不用死的！”如果一开始，德拉科就拿出这些证据，那么他能在罗恩试图联系自己之前就把里德尔收监。如果没有德拉科自私的隐瞒，现在他已经与罗恩冰释前嫌，甚至可以在后院儿里来一场友好的足球赛！  
德拉科嘴角破了，他脸上不知是飘进来的雨水还是眼泪。他冲哈利吼回去，暴雨掩盖了一半的分贝：“我不在乎！我他妈不在乎！我怎么知道韦斯莱会死？我怎么知道他会死！”德拉科抹了一把脸上的水，将哈利推回副驾驶：“被抓进局子的犯人还需要一根烟的时间考虑要不要招供呢！是你把我从里德尔手里救出来，我眼前就是自由！这种时候，我为什么要自首？嗯？你说啊！”  
这换来了又一拳：“我他妈就不该把你拖出来！懦夫！”  
德拉科被打到方向盘上，吐出一口带血的唾沫。之前的崩溃和爆发耗干了他的气力，他轻声反驳：“你该的。你应该庆幸救了我。”柔和的目光一改几秒钟前的针锋相对，从湿透的额发下望进被怒火洗涤透亮的绿色眼睛。“我不在乎韦斯莱，我不在乎正义，我不在乎里德尔能不能伏法，但我……”德拉科哽住了，将“我在乎你”吞回肚子里。他熟门熟路地抽出哈利的匕首，弯腰摸索着割开皮鞋后跟，从中取出一粒小小的芯片——如果不是为了阻止哈利愚蠢的复仇，他也许永远不会让它重见天日。  
哈利瞪着他，似乎从他取出匕首开始就处于一种备受惊吓的状态。德拉科将芯片放进他的手掌：“看，你应该救我。现在，拿着它回纽约，找你信任的人合作，里德尔等不及要进监狱了。小矮星彼得这样的跳梁小丑也会紧随其后。”  
德拉科打开车门，消失在狂风骤雨之中。  
他没有回头，因此也没有看见雪佛兰里双肩抽动的黑发男人。这儿离他们昨晚居住的汽车旅馆不远，完全可以花两个小时走回去。值得庆幸的是，由于总是两人轮流买三餐，所以他的荷包里还有一笔现金，以及哈利提供的假ID卡。  
德拉科惨笑一声，他从来没有这么凄惨过——被吊在脱衣舞台上虐杀时除外。  
当德拉科回到汽车旅馆时，雨还没停。他浑身湿透，那只藏过东西的皮鞋已经彻底报废了，鞋底勉强拖在地板上。前台小姐掩下一声惊呼，看着这个去而复返的金发男人。奇怪的是，另一个黑发帅哥消失了。德拉科从她手中接过房间钥匙，还附赠一句饱含同情的安慰：“可怜的人，你的另一半很快会回来找你的。”  
德拉科对她提起嘴角：“我倒希望他永远别找到我。”  
下次见面，他可能会被拷着走。  
回到房间，还是昨晚住过的那一间。德拉科脱下湿透的衣服，扔进洗衣篮。他冲了一个热水澡，吹干头发，躺进舒适柔软的被子里。他想好好考虑一下，未来该怎么办，他应该去哪儿。德拉科知道几个“技术人员”，他们可以帮忙制造新身份。也许他可以回英国，马尔福庄园还在，就算一片荒芜，至少还算个家。  
不过这一切必须等里德尔进监狱，不然他的行踪可能暴露。想到这个，德拉科的心脏一阵紧缩。不，别想着回英国了，没可能的。里德尔进监狱后就到你了，你逃不过的。  
德拉科想要睡一觉，想要逃避一切思考。但他不能，他只要闭上眼睛，就能听见哈利骂他懦夫。真的，不用再提醒我了——德拉科在心里自嘲：我知道自己是个懦夫。  
这似乎是马尔福家代代相传的软弱，与财富、傲慢、骄矜、罪恶一起，流淌在马尔福的血液里。他的父亲因为软弱，没能及时抽身，最终成为里德尔的牺牲品，将余生葬送在暗无天日的监狱中。因为软弱，他自己，无法扛起失去卢修斯的马尔福家族，选择逃往北美留学。只在母亲病逝时，才回了一趟伦敦。也是因为软弱，面对找上门来要求“马尔福家未竟的忠诚”的里德尔，他没有勇气拒绝，最终踏上一条与父亲一模一样的道路。事实上他恨这些！他恨毒品，他恨武器，他恨精神上的折磨，他恨与刽子手相谈甚欢！可他没有勇气反抗，他随波逐流，他只能尽可能地避免将双手染血，也避免在里德尔面前透露他的胆怯。  
许多年了，德拉科本以为他会把这份软弱带进坟墓。世事难料，他终于做了一件不那么懦弱的事情。  
可惜太迟了，代价也太大了。  
他可能会在不久的将来失去自由，而且已经失去了哈利。哈利·波特。向上帝发誓，德拉科真的讨厌他。刚入中学的时候，他几乎把所有精力都用在给哈利找茬上了。他鸟窝状的头发是如此难看，巨大的眼镜架是如此可笑！他还拒绝了德拉科的友谊之手！他应该缩成一团，生怕引起别人的注意。可看看他，这只小可怜虫，他居然交到了其他朋友，他的表情还总是气鼓鼓的，像一只正义的气球，永远飘在霍格沃茨上空！他哪来的精力到处惹事？是哪点该死的特质让他得到校长的青睐？德拉科真的耗费太多时间注意他，等他自己意识到时，他的眼睛已经黏在傻兮兮的波特身上了。他甚至清楚那对圆形镜片后的绿色眼球在阳光下的每一点变化，所以他在圣诞舞会上吻了他。但也仅止于此。作为卢修斯·马尔福的儿子，德拉科生来就知道如何克制自己的感情。  
他做到了，如果不是在里德尔的会议室里重逢，他根本就忘了哈利波特是哪根葱！  
可哈利救了他，还知道了他青春期的小秘密。更糟糕的是，“人们总是容易重新迷恋上十三四岁时迷恋过的东西”，这句话并非虚言。  
德拉科开始想念他了，面无表情地平躺在床上想念他。如果不用被拷走，德拉科愿意再次见到向四面八方支棱的黑色头发、比他的祖母绿戒指还纯正的碧绿双眸、尝起来柔软温暖和年少时几无差别的嘴唇……  
雨还在下，德拉科在被子里缩起来。他真的愿意再见他，他想和波特斗嘴，在雪佛兰里打架，分享同一杯不加糖的黑咖。  
然后，德拉科突然听见了敲门声。十分规律的三声，显得很有礼貌，甚至有几分犹豫的意味。德拉科翻身坐起，走到门前才发现猫眼是坏的。他小心翼翼地握住门把手，轻轻拉开。风吹进来，水汽氤氲。奇迹般地，德拉科面前站着一个湿漉漉的波特。  
两小时前，当德拉科毅然决然地关上车门时，哈利其实叫了一声。声音很小，嘶哑，被大雨溅起的水花彻底掩盖。他紧紧握着芯片，为自己下意识的挽留感到羞愧。实际上，如果德拉科没走，他很可能会再给他一拳。  
昨天，罗恩死了。今天早上，他以为他还有德拉科。现在，他一无所有，除了手上的芯片。  
哈利想笑，他追逐已久的东西就躺在掌心。可他的肩膀抽动着，泪水汇集到鼻尖滴落。  
他拖着受伤的腿爬过去，转动钥匙。开出一段不短的距离之后，他才突然想起他不该去S市了，他应该回去纽约。于是哈利掉头，同时他意识到，德拉科现在就在回去的这条路上。  
雪佛兰哀鸣一声，熄火了。  
哈利靠在椅背上，升起车窗，点燃最后一根烟。他将芯片拿起来，置于眼睫之前。很难想象德拉科一直将它放在鞋后跟里。其实更值得玩味的是，为什么会有这粒芯片？如果他没记错，当德拉科被绑在酒吧舞台上快被弄死的时候，芯片就已经藏在他脚下了。作为里德尔的左右手，他是以怎样的心态藏匿这样一枚芯片的？冷静下来，哈利已经意识到，如果他没有坦白自己打算向小矮星彼得复仇，那么这芯片也没有用武之地。  
是的，没有。哈利知道德拉科是个多么软弱的人，就像他自己说的那样，无论是坐牢的风险，还是里德尔的怒火，他都承受不起。  
一个软弱又矛盾的男人。即使明白这芯片可能没有用处，依然持续收集信息填充进去。哈利仿佛能从这枚芯片里看到他过去几年的模样，隐藏在一丝不苟的西装之下，隐藏在意气风发的傲慢之后，是一个焦虑又憔悴的德拉科。只有一个理由可以解释他的行为，那就是他恨里德尔，至少是不赞同他，所以才会无目的地，偷偷收集他的罪证和破绽。  
哈利不敢说他是德拉科肚子里的蛔虫，但他和德拉科同窗七年，对德拉科的本质还是有一定的了解——软弱，矛盾，但并不邪恶。或者说，正因为他内心那一点脆弱的纯洁与他邪恶的家族氛围如此格格不入，所以才会显得尤其矛盾。当卢修斯马尔福被捕时，哈利捉到他在盥洗室哭泣，对着镜子，孤独一人，恐惧地轻声啜泣。德拉科发现了他，用最恶毒的语言咒骂他。但在第二天学校为波特夫妇举办的烈士追悼会上，作为罪人之子的德拉科没有缺席。甚至在默哀环节像其他人一样闭上双眼，献上自己的哀思。  
就是在那一刻，哈利原谅了他，从心底将他和卢修斯马尔福分开看待了。  
他知道的，他从十六岁就知道，德拉科马尔福并不是一个邪恶的人。  
他只是无法接受罗恩的离去，命运是个该死的婊子！如果罗恩没有试图联系他，如果他能早点恢复和罗恩的通讯，如果德拉科没有隐藏芯片，如果他能早点把里德尔送进监狱……只要有任何一环逆转，罗恩就不会死。罗恩不该死。  
他和德拉科都对此事负有责任。德拉科的自私和懦弱，他对友情的自负和任性，最终都成为打进罗恩身体的子弹。哈利明白，他只是在迁怒。因为罗恩对德拉科而言，只是一个普通的韦斯莱。可对他而言，却是情同手足的一生挚友。  
哈利靠在椅背上，等着所有纷乱的情绪过去。雨珠敲打车窗，风声雨声，都是凄清而平静的声响。仿佛过了很久，哈利将芯片小心收进夹克内侧的口袋，启动了雪佛兰。  
哈利的生命，就是一个不断接受离别的过程，他不愿再看到任何人离他而去了。他需要德拉科。于公，不管芯片里有什么信息，有控方证人就会事半功倍；于私，他只是需要德拉科。没有任何原因，他需要这个金发混蛋继续搅乱他的人生——就像他在四年级的圣诞舞会上做的那样。  
风雨太大，哈利花了一点时间才回到汽车旅馆。他猜想德拉科走不远，天气又这么差，搭不到顺风车就只能歇在这家汽车旅馆里了。  
他将车停好，跑进大厅的几秒钟就淋得透湿。果然，德拉科在这里。前台小姐看到他就露出一个欣慰的微笑：“你来了！他就在你们昨晚下榻的那间房。”  
哈利甚至来不及说一声“谢谢”。  
他敲开了德拉科的门。这人只穿着一条平角内裤，表情怔忪，当听到他问：“愿意将功赎罪吗？”之后，想也不想，就点了头。  
德拉科其实根本没听清哈利说了什么， 他太惊讶了！但在这种情况下，无论哈利说了什么，他可能都会认同，就像一些无法思考的单细胞生物。  
  
他们一起回了纽约，芯片里记录了和里德尔有利息往来的黑警名单。哈利避开了这些人，将芯片交给了值得信任的金斯莱。  
哈利没有干涉对德拉科的任何审判，就像他说的那样，法律会给每个人应得的。如果德拉科比他的父亲更聪明正直，那么作为污点证人，他可能争取到减轻或免除刑事责任的机会。  
最终，德拉科取得了免除刑事责任的待遇。他走出法院的那天，正是里德尔和小矮星彼得被判处死刑的那天。从回纽约后，他就没什么机会和哈利见面。重新穿上警服的哈利实在太忙了，今天也一样。于是德拉科自己打车，先到公墓，给韦斯莱带去一束花。然后回到了市内一所背景清白，未被收缴的公寓——这是他在大学期间用家族财产购买的，和里德尔没有半毛钱关系。  
哈利则在总局忙成了狗，收工时才知道德拉科已经走了。他急匆匆提起早就买好的一双新皮鞋离开，直奔向德拉科在纽约仅剩的住所。  
他停在门口，扒拉了一遍桀骜不驯的头发，按响门铃。不一会儿，德拉科拉开门，不甚惊讶地看着这位风尘仆仆的警官。哈利闻到一阵咖啡的醇香，看来德拉科正在享受他的晚报时间。他提起手里的袋子：“试试你的水晶鞋？”  
德拉科用卷成筒状的财经晚报狠狠拍向哈利的脑袋——“死疤头！”  
  
END


End file.
